


something so wholesome about you

by transjamesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breathplay, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Choking, M/M, crop top!steve squad holla, negotiated kink its just not onscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjamesbarnes/pseuds/transjamesbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, baby," Bucky says, stepping forward and placing his hands on Steve's exposed hipbones. "Oh darlin', oh honey." He strokes a thumb into the dip of the skin, and Steve inhales shakily. "Lookin' so pretty, so sweet for me, huh baby? You get these clothes so you could be so, so sweet, just for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	something so wholesome about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inediblesushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inediblesushi/gifts).



> this fic is a gift for the wonderful anna, who is inediblesushi on tumblr also [go follow her!!]
> 
> she drew this:  
> http://inediblesushi.tumblr.com/post/124712330376/i-saw-this-and-i-couldnt-resist  
> and then this, after i sent her a bit of what i had written:  
> http://inediblesushi.tumblr.com/post/125013051431/oh-baby-bucky-says-stepping-forward-and
> 
> and well..,. lets just say it would take a stronger man than me to resist writing smth based on that
> 
> im samwilsonownsthisass on tumblr, come gimme a shout!!

"Why're you up clanging around in here at this time in the morning?" Bucky asks, rubbing sleep from his cheeks as he walks through the halls of their new apartment. He knows his voice will carry, that even if their place wasn't as empty as it was and didn’t echo as it currently did, Steve would hear him.

"Breakfast," Steve explains, and Bucky makes a noncommittal noise as he detours from his original path to grab the paper and flip through the mail. "Why do you sound like you can't speak until after 9am? You know 8 languages, Buck. Act like it."

Bucky smiles down at the mail in his hand, body still sleepy but starting to light up at Steve's taunting, and he ambles easily into the kitchen to shoot something back about coffee and a lack of a nice morning greeting, but he's stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Steve.

He's backlit, the sun casting a long shadow that stems from his feet and across the tiled floor, hair shining like spun gold. Steve's wearing navy sweatpants that hang low on his hips and draw the gaze down, abs exposed thanks to the thin white crop top draped over his chest, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. When he turns to smile at Bucky, Bucky can't help but slump a little.

"Steve," he breathes out, watching as Steve's posture and expression go cautious. When he turns all the way, abandoning the dishes to the sink in favour of placing his hands carefully on the counter, he's got his lip caught between his teeth. "Fuck, babydoll, what has gotten _into_ you?"

Steve laughs a little, shyly, pink dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears, and he shrugs. "Felt like looking pretty, is all," he says, casting his gaze back up through his eyelashes to meet Bucky's. "Makes me feel small, makes me feel nice."

"Oh, baby," Bucky says, stepping forward and placing his hands on Steve's exposed hipbones. "Oh darlin', oh honey." He strokes a thumb into the dip of the skin, and Steve inhales shakily. "Lookin' so pretty, so sweet for me, huh baby? You get these clothes so you could be so, so sweet, just for me?"

"Yeah," Steve says on an exhale, just as Bucky taps both his index fingers once on Steve's skin. "Yeah, Buck, for you."

"Oh," Bucky says, leaning forward to pull on Steve's bottom lip with his teeth. They share breath for a moment, Bucky watching as Steve keeps his gaze lowered. He lets go and backs off a bit, watching the color flood Steve's lip and cheeks. "You're so good for me, aren't you? My good little baby, huh, Stevie?"

Steve snorts a little at that, still breathless, and Bucky smiles at him, all affection and adoration. Steve looks up at him, raises an eyebrow, grins. "You're still just as randy as ever, ain't ya?"

Bucky huffs a laugh, but yanks Steve forward by his hips, pleased with the way Steve gasps at the contact. "You gonna quit your backtalkin', or am I gonna have'ta shut up that pretty mouth of yours myself?"

It's an offer, one Steve can refuse, and Bucky will back off, and they'll have breakfast and hold hands across their table and save all this for later. But if he knows Steve...

"Dunno," he says, smirking at Bucky, and oh, it's on. He tips his head up, none of the surrender from before in his stance. "I'll leave that up to you."

Instead of answering, Bucky makes a low noise and, using the grip he has on Steve, spins him around until his hipbones are pressed against the counter in a way that must be painful. Steve lets out a shocked noise, squirming a little, but Bucky just shoves him into the unyielding granite more solidly.

"Come on, now, doll," Bucky croons, leaning forward to lay his chest along the length of Steve's back. Once he knows he's got him pinned with his own hips, Bucky lifts his metal hand, trailing along the exposed skin of Steve's side, taking the crop top with him for a little until it falls back down on its own accord. He gets to Steve's neck, lingers for a moment and listens to Steve's anticipatory gasp, before lifting his fingers to touch at Steve's lips. He slips the digits in when Steve's mouth opens on a deep inhale, and he makes a noise around the metal. "Be good for me. Be my sweet boy, a'right sugar? Can you do that for me?"

Steve wriggles again, no real fight in the movements, but Bucky loves this, loves the struggle Steve puts into this, loves breaking him down and putting him back together again. Finally Steve settles, decides to cooperate, and sucks on Bucky's fingers. Bucky can't feel it, not really, but the pressure and temperature feedback pads on the tips of his fingers relay the information to his brain, letting him know where Steve's tongue is moving, how the temperature increases when he closes his lips around the digits.

"Good, Steve, yeah," Bucky murmurs, leaning into Steve's back and pressing his mouth to the nape of his neck. "Nice and wet, that's it, honey. Be a good boy for me, show me you want it."

Steve moans a little at the command, mouth going slack as Bucky rolls his hips into his ass.

"Hmm," Bucky hums, and Steve jolts, closes his mouth around the fingers again. He pulls his hand back as he chastises Steve. "No, no, I don't think you really want this. Guess I was wrong."

"No!" Steve gasps, hand whipping out lightning quick to grab Bucky's wrist and pull it to his neck. He pushes his perfect ass back into Bucky's dick, spreads his legs a bit more. "Please,  Buck, I want it. I want you to touch me and fuck me and anything, God, Bucky. Please, do what you want."

"Look at you," Bucky breathes, reverent, and he closes his hand lightly around Steve's throat. Steve whimpers at the light pressure of the metal fingers on his neck. "So desperate, so pretty, so perfect for me. Are you perfect for me, babydoll? Never anyone else, is there, just me."

"Yeah, Bucky," Steve says, a bit of a whine in his voice. Bucky smacks his ass, feels it bounce against his thigh, and Steve yelps. "'M yours, just yours, Buck. Please, let it show, let me have it, _please_."

Using the grip he's got on Steve's thigh and neck, he turns him back around, crowds him against the countertop. Steve reaches up to hold Bucky's face when he pulls him into a kiss that leaves them panting.

Steve had mentioned the fact that the clothes make him feel small, and Bucky has to admit that he can see it in the way Steve is holding himself, arms and legs tucked in close, eyes lowered. Everything about him right now screams fragile, and Bucky wants him to shatter.

"We gonna  fuck in our brand new kitchen, Stevie?" Bucky asks, grinning at his boyfriend. Steve smiles back, looking thoroughly pleased.

"Guess so," he says, keeps smiling as Bucky lifts a hand to touch one of Steve's freckles. He lets his fingers trip down to Steve's neck again, listens to Steve's excited intake of breath. When he looks back up at Steve's face, Steve is no longer smiling, mouth open wantonly.

"Get down," Bucky says. Steve has to shimmy down and out of the tight space between Bucky and the cupboards until he's kneeling at Bucky's feet on the linoleum. "Good boy, so good for me, huh doll? My good baby, so perfect."

Steve smiles fondly before nosing at Bucky's hipbone, and Bucky knows that it's because he's beating his gums like he's trying to take up all the air in the room.

"Sit back, baby, lemme help you out," Bucky murmurs, and Steve leans back, looks up at Bucky's face, but he's distracted by Bucky taking out his cock and thumbing over the head. Steve tips forward, seeming almost to do it unconsciously.

"Ah, ah," Bucky says, and Steve's eyes snap up to meet his gaze. "Wait for it, there's a good boy."

Steve nods, eyes fluttering as Bucky rubs the head of his dick over his mouth, starting when he smacks him on the cheek with it.

"Bucky," Steve groans out, sounding wrecked and so different from a moment ago, when he was snarking at Bucky. "Please."

"Shh," Bucky soothes, and Steve's already red face flushes impossibly darker. "I know you're a slut for it, baby, I know." He hits Steve on the other cheek with his cock, lets it rest close to the corner of that wonderful mouth. "Now be good and take it, okay baby? Just let me hold you so still for me, let me take what I want, okay?"

Steve nods enthusiastically, rubbing his stubbled cheek over the head of Bucky's cock as he does, and Bucky makes a breathless noise.

"Stay still for me, baby," he says, so Steve freezes, mouth open and tongue peeking out against his lower lip. He whimpers as Bucky slides his dick into Steve's mouth slowly, so slowly, and it's torture for both of them.

When he's in right up to the softness of Steve's throat, he stops, stays there until Steve is squirming where he's kneeling, hands clenching into fists and relaxing where they rest on his thighs. His eyes are watery, and he swallows over and over and over, trying to accomplish something, anything, but all it does is make Bucky want to keep him there forever. His fingers dance along the curve of Steve's jaw, over his cheeks, his nose, the freckles spattered there.

"Good," Bucky sighs as he pulls back finally, and Steve takes in big greedy gulps of air as soon as he can. Bucky slides a hand into his hair, holds his metal hand to the heat of Steve's cheek as he guides Steve's head down the length of his cock again and again. "That's it, dollface, what a good baby. So sweet for me, so easy. Are you easy for me baby? I know you are, honey, so easy for me, so hungry for my dick."

Tears leak out of the corners of Steve's eyes, and Bucky lets out a shuddering breath. He's getting close, he can feel it balling up in the pit of his stomach, and he waits until the last second until he yanks Steve's head back and away from his cock.

Steve whines at the loss, high in his throat, and makes to pull his head forward to continue, but Bucky holds fast, breathing hard and watching as Steve struggles against his grip so he can swallow Bucky's cock again.

It's absolutely intoxicating.

"Stop," Bucky says, and Steve pants out a whimper. "Steve, I said stop it. I know you're  a desperate little slut for me, but you gotta wait for it."

He reaches out and thumbs Steve's bottom lip out. Steve just watches his face, breathing shallow. "My pretty pouty baby," Bucky whispers, and Steve nods. Bucky lets his lips pop back into place, takes his hands away, steps away. "Up."

Steve scrambles up, stands ramrod straight in front of Bucky. His eyes are downcast, fingers loose by his side, and Bucky smiles. Steve glances up, and returns the grin.

"I love you," Bucky says, and Steve's smile grows. "I love you and I love us and I love this apartment."

"Love you too," Steve says, and he's glowing. He giggles a tiny bit when he continues. "Love you so, so much, Buck."

"I know it, sugar," Bucky answer, and beckons Steve closer. "Now let's see what you've got hidin' under that cute little shirt of yours, huh?"

He goes to pull Steve's shirt off, but Steve stops him with his hands on Bucky's wrists.

"Buck I," he starts, but casts his eyes down and fidgets.  Bucky coaxes him back into speech with a tap on his hip, where Steve has settled their hands. "I wanna keep it on. Makes me feel... I wanna keep it on."

"Okay, baby, nothin' wrong with that," Bucky says, leans in to nose at Steve's throat. "You gotta tell me how it makes you feel though, honey. Don't want you keeping things inside, you know?"

Steve laughs a little breathlessly, hearing Sam's words in Bucky's voice. He inhales sharply when Bucky bites down, prompting Steve to speak with his teeth.

"It makes me feel small. Pretty," Steve starts, and Bucky waits him out as he pauses. "It... I don't know, Buck. It might seem dumb but sometimes I miss how I used to be, you know? Small, and fragile and... I don't know." He lifts one shoulder in a shrug. "Yours."

Bucky smiles against the skin of Steve's collarbone. "Always mine," he says, low, and Steve makes a noise when Bucky's hands dig into his sides. "Right, babydoll? Or are you sayin' you're not mine anymore 'cause you're big?"

"No, Buck, that's not what I'm saying," his voice has gone high pitched and needy, and Bucky loves this.

"Then show me," Buck growls, yanking Steve along with him as he backs up towards their kitchen table. He spins around, taking Steve with him and shoves Steve back until he hits the edge of the table.

"Yeah, Buck," Steve breathes. "Okay."

He leans back, then, propping himself up on his elbows and spreading his legs invitingly. He tilts his hips up, offering himself up to Bucky. He's completely vulnerable, completely surrendered to Bucky, and it's driving him nuts.

"Pretty, pretty baby," he says, quiet, moving into the V of Steve's legs and running his hands up Steve's thighs. "Wanna keep you here forever, Stevie. Wish I could draw like you can, would fill a gallery of paintings of you like this."

"Shut it," Steve says, laughing breathlessly. "You're an okay artist."

Bucky grins down at him, leans in to kiss Steve's nose. "You're so good to me," he says, and Steve rolls his eyes, arches his hips. Bucky feels his expression go wanting, sees Steve's answering look.  "You want this, sweets?"

Steve is nodding even before Bucky's finished. "Left pocket," he pants up at Bucky, who looks down at him in confusion. Steve blushes deeper, skin going pink all the way past his pecs to his navel. "Lube."

"Oh, honey," Bucky murmurs, reaches into the pocket of Steve's sweats, pulls out the little bottle of lube. "You bargaining to get fucked, baby?"

Steve nods, watches as Bucky pour a dollop of lube into his hand and spreads it over his cock, strokes it.

"What if I don't feel like fucking you, huh?" Bucky ponders, thumbing over the head of his own dick and biting his tongue around a smile at Steve's betrayed look. "What if I just want to push your cute little top up and come all over your pretty tits?"

"Oh, Bucky," Steve groans, hips jumping of their own accord. "Please, no, please fuck me."

Bucky hums, looking down at Steve and holding his gaze for a while, biting his lip when he twists his hand just right. He pretends to consider it, before leaning in over his boyfriend.  "Don't think so."

Steve whines at that, long and loud, reaching down to shove his pants down over his ass. He wriggles around until he's bent forward over the table, ass pressed up against Bucky's cock.

"Please, sir," he says, voice needy as he looks over his shoulder at Bucky, who just raises an eyebrow at him. "Please fuck me."

"Aw, baby," Bucky croons at him, letting Steve push back against him desperately. "You do make a compelling argument, sugar."

Steve laughs a little, letting his head drop onto his forearms. Bucky slicks up his fingers and touches lightly at Steve's hole, pushing a finger in and watching as the muscles in Steve's back ripple.

"God, yes," Steve breathes, and Bucky curls the finger slightly. " _Fuck_ , Bucky, thank you."

"Ain't gotta thank me, doll," Bucky drawls, watching as he pulls his one finger out and prods at Steve's hole with two. He flicks his gaze up to watch Steve's reaction as he presses both fingers in. "But it sure as hell gets me goin'."

"I know," Steve pants. "I know it does, I know, Buck, thank you."

Bucky takes a moment to watch the way Steve shifts around on their kitchen table, before he looks down at where his fingers are disappearing into Steve's body.

"Stevie, baby," he says, his voice inquisitive. Steve lifts his head and looks over his shoulder. "Did you work yourself open already?"

Steve hides his face in his arms again, shoves his ass back into the push of Bucky's fingers more to try and distract him.

"What's the answer that'll get me fucked sooner?" Steve asks, breathless and Bucky laughs lowly.

"No, no, answer me, sugar," Bucky says, grabbing a handful of Steve's ass in his metal hand, watching Steve arch into the touch.

"Ah, Buck," Steve gasps. "Yes, yeah, okay? I did, I'm... God, I want it, _need_ it, Buck, _please_."

"Yeah, I know, sweet thing," Bucky says, pressing three fingers in anyway, making sure. He slicks up his cock again, adding more lube before he presses the head against Steve's hole. "You good, babydoll? You ready for me?"

"Yeah, Buck," Steve whines, hands scrambling to hold on to something as Bucky pushes in, maddeningly slowly. "Yeah, c'mon, fuck me, please."

"Fuck," Bucky bites out when his hips are pressed into Steve's ass. "So good, Stevie, always so perfect for me."

Steve's answering whimper is all Bucky needs to hear, before he's pulling out and snapping his hips sharply, hitting Steve's sweet spot right off the bat. Steve spreads his hands wide at the sudden jolt of pleasure, and Bucky watches his eyes fly open. He takes in a sharp, shuddering breath, waiting, tensed, for Bucky to do it again. When he does, and keeps fucking him, Steve relaxes into it, hands curling around the edges of the table and eyes slipping shut.

Bucky wraps his metal hand around Steve's thigh, holding on to his hip with the other hand to steady them. He watches as Steve loses himself more and more, breaths coming along with whimpers more often than not, knuckles going white as he clutches at the table. He's close, closer than Bucky is, even though Bucky's the one who got his dick sucked earlier, getting off on Bucky so much, so easily.

"Hey, Steve," he says, only gets a whine for an answer, and he smiles. He lifts his metal hand to Steve's shoulder, pressing his fingers in with a feather light touch. Steve tenses immediately, lifts his head and bares his neck. "Yeah, honey, that's it."

Bucky trails his fingers over Steve's heated skin to the column of his throat, the skin stretched taut over Steve's Adam's apple. Bucky curls his fingers, thumb fitting under the hinge of Steve's jaw, and he cuts Steve's air off for a moment, just a few seconds. Steve's eyes fly wide, mouth falling open in a big grin, and Bucky chuckles.

"C'mere, doll," he says, pulls Steve up until he's pressed along Bucky's front, Bucky's hand around his neck holding him up. Pressing a kiss behind Steve's ear, he murmurs, "Let go, babe, c'mon, you can come."

And Steve does, hands scrabbling to hold on to Bucky somewhere, mouth open and eyes closed as he takes in the tiny breaths he's able to. Bucky hums, talking him through it, sweet nonsense breathed into Steve's skin.

Bucky lets Steve down slowly, curling his body over the other's and stilling his hips.

"You good, sweets?" He asks, not wanting Steve to lay limp in his own come. Steve takes another moment, still taking in small breaths, as Bucky's hand is still constricting his windpipe.

"Yeah," he finally gets out, bracing his himself on the table again, and Bucky lets the hand around his neck fall away. Steve’s shoulders are hunched up around his ears, and his arms tremble slightly as he gasps for air, but he's steady. "Thank you, Bucky, God, thank you thank you thank you."

"Shh," Bucky smirks, kisses Steve's open mouth, and Steve just keeps sucking in air in big gulps. Steve tries to kiss back, but only manages to moan when Bucky pulls his bottom lip with his teeth. "I got you, honey. 'M gonna start moving again, is that okay?"

Steve doesn't answer right away, but he nods after a moment, dropping his head between his shoulders and nodding some more. Bucky puts a hand on Steve's side, starts to fuck him again. Steve sucks in sharp breaths at each of Bucky's thrusts, bottom lip caught between his teeth and mouth curled in a small smile. Bucky feels progressively drunk on the image of Steve, fucked out and relaxed and smiling dopily as Bucky fucks him.

As his thrusts quicken, hands biting into Steve's skin, Bucky starts to mutter at him, running his mouth as he approaches his orgasm.

"Yeah, Stevie, baby, you feel so good, so good for me, huh ? So good, so nice for me, so pretty, got all dolled up just for me, right? You wanton little thing, so needy, thanking me for my cock, so greedy for me."

Steve's nodding, breathy agreements slipping from his lips along with punched out whimpers. Bucky comes, forehead pressed into the skin of Steve's back, between his shoulder blades.

"Thank you, oh God, Bucky, thank you so much," Steve is saying, and Bucky grins.

"You don't gotta thank me, baby," he says, hears Steve's answering huff. "'N fact, it should be me who's thankin' you, huh? Getting all prettied up and opened up for me."

Steve shakes him off, exhaling when Bucky pulls out, yanks his pants up. Bucky tucks himself back into his pyjamas, moves to lean against the counter.

"Wasn't for you," Steve says, lifts his arms above his head and rises up on his tip toes in a stretch, moving forward and he does. When he drops his arms, they fall on Bucky's shoulders. Bucky lifts his hands to hold onto Steve's arms, smiling at him. He raises an eyebrow, and Steve mirrors him.

"You didn't slick yourself up for me?" he asks, teasing, and Steve huffs, blush creeping up his neck. He groans and drops his head onto Bucky's collarbone.

"Yeah, okay," he sighs, smiling. "But I got prettied up for me."

Bucky grins down at him, tips his head up with a finger under his chin and kisses Steve's perfect mouth. They kiss for a long moment, happy and safe in their new apartment with all their new furniture and their new life. Steve backs off, though, takes his arms away and turns to head to their room, probably to jump in the shower.

"Doesn't hurt that I know you better than anyone, though," he says as he goes, and Bucky looks away from where he's pouring coffee to watch him. Steve grins over his shoulder, shrugs. "You're easy as hell, Barnes. Always have been."

Bucky smirks, sets down his mug, and goes after him.

 


End file.
